Haruhime
by MugenFrekie
Summary: Hmmm... yaoi... amantes e fãs de Kakashi... reviews please... Hmmm... Um amor impossivel? é só o que tenho a dizer... mas eu gosto fazer o que.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence mas o Shippuuden Accel 2 já ta no meu PS2.

**Gente eu sou daquele grupo deu autores que quer que através de suas fics as pessoas acabem gostando do casal que vc criou, por favor me entendão, e não pensem nada errado sobrem mim por favor.**

**[Song fic**

**Detalhe**: Eles estão no Shippuuden.

_º-º i-iº-º_

_Kakashi estava em sua casa conversando com Iruka até que seu telefone toca._

"_**Alo?" Kakashi**_

"_**Kakashi? Aqui é a Tsunade, tenho uma tarefa pra você urgente"**_** Tsunade.**

"_**O que aconteceu Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi preocupado.**_

"_**Enviamos Asuma, Izumo e Kotetsu em uma missão, mas eles não voltaram" Godaime.**_

"_**Mas qual o problema?" Kakashi **_

"_**Tem relação com os Akatsukis, eles foram enviados para investiga-los, precisamos enviar reforços, você e a equipe 7 se reunirão no portão de Konoha e devem ir imediatamente até a vila da Névoa" Tsunade.**_

"_**Hai."**_

_Desliga o telefone e arruma suas coisas._

"_**O que aconteceu Kakashi?" Iruka**_

"_**Missão relacionada com os Akatsukis, preciso ir, depois continuamos" Kakashi sai com pressa.**_

_Nos portões de Konoha. _

"_**Temos que ir rápido ajudar Asuma" Kakashi**_

"_**Então vamos" Naruto**_

"_**Hai" Sakura.**_

_Eles saem correndo em direção da aldeia da névoa._

_Comerciais:_

_**Hoje em dia você não precisa ter cabelos lindos para atrair alguém tenha apenas a nova frangrancia... Orochimenta, e atraia pessoas que nem o Kabuto para sua casa**_

_**Pokemonstro agora aos sábados as 15:00 no Paninimax.**_

_**Inauguração da mais nova cafeteria, Cof coffe.**_

_**Sakê? Nunca mais, a nova moda é Jirayachaça. Se beber Dirija!**_

_**Plantão Konoha:**_

_Iai gente aqui quem fala é o Naruto, a fic Csi Konoha resolveu tirar umas férias então, daqui alguns dias nosso diretor resolve coloca-la denovo, mas não percam e fiquem anciosos, Muahahaha._

_**Fim dos comerciais:**_

_A equipe Kakashi vê Kotetsu caído no chão._

"_**Kotetsu! O que aconteceu?" Kakashi.**_

"_**Os Akatsuki estão lutando contra o Asuma e o Izumo." Kotetsu.**_

"_**Sakura fique aqui curando-o eu e Naruto vamos ajudar Asuma" Kakashi.**_

"_**Hai" Sakura.**_

_Eles avançam e vêem Asuma ajoelhado e Izumo desacordado no chão._

"_**Quem são vocês" Kakashi.**_

"_**Não te interessa, queremos apenas a cabeça desse guardião do fogo" ???**_

"_**O que?" Kakashi.**_

"_**É e aproveitamos para pegar a Jinchuuriki. (escreve assim? O.O)" ???**_

"_**Naruto cuidado" Kakashi**_

"_**Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_

_Kakashi ativa o Mangekyou Sharingan, os Bushins vão em direção do inimigo, que os acerta facilmente._

"_**O que?" Naruto**_

_Aparecem Ino Chouji e Shikamaru._

"_**Asuma-sensei" Ino corre em direção de Asuma, Couji e Shikamaru preparam-se para a batalha.**_

"_**Ino cure ele" Shikamaru.**_

"_**Hai".**_

_Depois de algumas horas._

"_**Kakuzu nós só estamos perdendo tempo, vamos embora" ???**_

"_**Ta bom" Kakuzu**_

_Eles desaparecem, Sakura e Ino curam relativamente Asuma, Izumo e Kotetsu e os deixam no hospital, No dia seguinte Kakashi e Iruka foram ao hospital visitar os amigos, chegaram no quarto de Asuma._

_  
__**"Kakashi, Iruka" Asuma**_

"_**Viemos te visitar"Iruka**_

"_**Vai ficar ai dormindo folgado?" Kakashi.  
"Hehe" Asuma**_

"_**Eu vou ver os outros" Iruka "Até mais".**_

_Iruka sai._

_Kakashi se aproxima e senta em uma cadeira próxima da cama._

"_**Kakashi, pega meu radinho por favor?"Asuma**_

_Kakashi entrega o radinho (aqueles Cd player com fone XD)_

"_**Hmm" Asuma.**_

"_**O que foi?" Kakashi.**_

"_**Achei" Asuma "Vem cá"**_

_Kakashi sentou-se na cama de Asuma, e pôs o fone de ouvido._

**My gift is my song... and this one's for you**

Meu presente é minha musica... e essa é para você

**And you can tell evrybody that this is your song**

E você pode contar a todos que essa é sua musica

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

Ela pode ser simples, mas agora já esta feita

**I hope you don't mind, i hope don't mind**

Espero que não se importe, espero que não se importe

**That i put down in words**

que eu coloquei em palavras

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

Como é maravilhosa a vida agora que você está no mundo

_E então eles começaram a conversar enquanto a musica tocava._

"_**Asuma.." Kakashi "Eu.."**_

"_**Não diga mais nada" Asuma puxou levemente o rosto de Kakashi que colocou sua cabeça no peito de Asuma.**_

"_**Asuma e se alguém nos vir" Kakashi**_

"_**Eu quero que todos saibam, o quanto eu te amo" Asuma passando a mão no rosto de Kakashi.**_

"_**Preciso ir embora" Kakashi.**_

"_**Venha na minha casa amanhã, se quiser me ver" Asuma.**_

_Passou-se um dia, estava anoitecendo, Kakashi não conseguia esquecer o amigo, e decidiu ir vê-lo, chegando la reparou a porta aberta, foi entrando até chegar ao quarto de Asuma, viu ele de toalha saindo do banheiro._

"_**Kakashi?" Asuma**_

_Kakashi se virou_

"_**Bem... eu vi a porta aberta então entrei, me desculpa." Kakashi**_

_Kakashi sente os braços de Asuma pegarem seu colete, ele o tira levemente._

"_**Vem cá" Asuma **_

"_**Você não vai colocar uma roupa?" Kakashi**_

"_**Você esta tão incomodado assim?" Asuma colocou uma calça "Pronto, venha**_

_Kakashi sentou na cama de Asuma, que parou em sua frente e segurou sua cintura, deu um beijo no pescoço do amigo e deitou-se, Kakashi deitou-se ao lado do amigo._

_Asuma levantou, colocou uma musica de fundo, e sentou-se no tatame de sua casa, Kakashi observou-o por algum tempo e depois retirou a máscara foi até Asuma e sentou-se em seu colo abraçando-o_

_[Musica de Fundo_

_**Pra que falar, se você não quer me ouvir**_

_**Fugir agora não resolve nada**_

_**Mas não ou chorar**_

_**Se você quiser partir**_

_**As vezes a distância ajuda**_

_**E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar**_

_**Só quero te lembrar**_

_**De quando agente andava nas estrelas**_

_**Das horas lindas que passamos juntos**_

_**Agente só queria amar e amar**_

_**E hoje eu tenho certeza**_

_**A nossa história não termina agora**_

_**Porque essa tempestade um dia vai acabar!!!**_

_Asuma pegou Kakashi no colo e colocou-o de volta na cama, tirou a camisa do companheiro e ajoelhou-se na cama colocando suas pernas uma no lado esquerdo de Kakashi e outra no lado direito, Kakashi cercado por Asuma tirou a camida com a ajuda do companheiro e começou passando a mão no corpo do companheiro, Asuma abaixou a cabeça e beijou Kakashi, o beijo se intencificou Asuma deitou ao lado do companheiro, os dois dormiram juntos naquela noite._

_**Quando a chuva passar**_

_**Quando o tempo abrir**_

_**Abra a janela e veja eu sou o Sol**_

_**Eu sou Céu e Mar**_

_**Eu sou seu e fim**_

_**E o meu amor, é imensidão**_

_**OooooOoooo**_

_Odiaram a fic? Meu primeiro yaoi, não pensem nada errado de mim, espero que tenham gostado._

_Mandem reviews_

_**Fiquem agora com Pokemonstro!**_

_Pikachupa choque do trovão!!!_

_Pika Chupa!!!!_


End file.
